


Martius Maximus

by Vicarious_Reality



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect 1, Turian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29825808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious_Reality/pseuds/Vicarious_Reality





	Martius Maximus

Martius was heading into Underworld for a stiff drink after his shift, his thick guards red armor clanking quietly along the floor of the citadel, the muffled music inside the door flowing over him as he bumped it open with his fist, enjoying the heavy drum beat as he worked his way over to the bar, letting his thick arms rest on the counter as he let out a deep sigh, the mess of today taking its toll as he waved over the thin bartender, his sweat mixing with his smoky leather perfume as he slammed down a strong drink, immediately calling for a refill, the dark turian sitting next to him looking over at his prestigious appearance with amusement across his white face, Martius let out a gravelly sigh as he downed more whisky, his mauve face turning to his fellow bar patron, smiling a little as he spoke;  
"Hows it going mate... getting the good stuff?"

The murky male dressed entirely in sparsely studded leather next to him nodding and returning his smile as he slowly stirred his cyan colored drink with a straw, talking right back over the constant pounding of the music;  
"Uhuh... always love coming here... such fucking good music and the drinks sure help"

Martius nodded at him as he felt his hard anodized bullpup pulling on his shoulder, letting out an alcohol scented sigh as he regretted coming here in his work gear, sharking it off as he ordered another hard drink, feeling the buzz slowly settling into his slim stomach, turning around to lean his hands on the bar, looking over at the dimly lit club full of dancing people, their bodies swaying in the night, his fellow bar bee leaning his white striped chin closer to talk;  
"You part of some kinda special security force... i do not recall seeing armor like that?"  
Martius leaned left to listen, sighing again as he reluctantly responded;   
"Yeah i am an elite guard... i keep some of our more important areas secure... how about you?"  
The black boy emptied his tall glass and shook his tall pointed head just a bit from the flavor;  
"Oh i just work down in the greenhouses on this level... some research and stuff... you know, keeping everyone fed"  
Martius turned his bloodlined face to the oddly charming turian as he felt the drinks dropping deep, smiling as he spoke again;  
"Ahhhh... a regular old green thumb... must be relaxing... speaking of that, you wanna get out of the worst of this noise? I cant figure how the bartenders stand it all day... i will show you my usual spot upstairs..."

His fellow bar attendee gave him a thumb up as he stumbled over and started walking to the stairs nested in one end of the large circular room, Martius steadied himself as he followed him up the fuzzy carpeted steps silently, admiring his leaders fine jacket and pants as they ascended together, weaving through some randomly dispersed round tables as Martius took the lead, letting his heavily armored ass bounce onto a soft wall couch in the corner of the room, only a few people standing by the railing looking down at the dancers as they settled for some privacy and relative calm.  
"Well well, not sure i ever been up here... at least not lately and not with such intriguing company..."

The elegantly contrasted grower sat down with a grunt next to martius, taking out an inhaler from his jacket as he leaned back with one arm across the back of the couch, taking a deep suck and holding it for a moment, Martius eyes looking over at him with burning curiosity as he heard him letting out a long relieved sigh, a colorless cloud escaping the turians sharp lips as he slowly turned to look over, his hand holding the inhaler between his long fingers as he offered it to Martius;  
"You want to empty this hit? Mmmh..."

He hesitantly took the silvery device for himself as he put it into his mouth, tasting the curiously sweet cocktail as he pushed the valve, his lungs filling with a seductive gas as he inhaled, the inhaler emptying its load inside him as he felt a unique tingle work its way through his arms and legs, slowly followed by a seductive elation as he moaned and let the left over cool vapors escape his mouth, his entire body seeming to flow with the most tender of electric stimuli as he gave the hitter back to the friendly turian, his lips speaking through the paradoxically numb feeling;  
"Thanks... that is... very good stuff..."

The dark male chuckled as he holstered his thing inside his sturdy jacket, leaning back against his arms on the backrest as he looked up at the sparsely lit ceiling;  
"Uhuh... always love to really relax and let it out... you know..."  
"Oh yeah... mmmhhhh... i would love to get out of all this... but my apartment on this level is a bit down the way from here."  
Martius flexed his plate hidden arms in front of him as he smirked and looked over at him, his deep blue eyes leasurely looking over Martius in his battlegear as he put a leathery arm down to touch his red armor;  
"At least you look rather striking in this... like some kind of superhero character..."  
The super sturdy turian chuckled in a flattered tone as he curled his thick arm for his companion to touch;  
"And i was going to say the same about you... love the dark leather... really makes your lines pop."  
"Well, i do make sure i carry the right impression in the right company."

A moment of relaxed quiet between the two passed as they enjoyed the music seeping up from below, the dark turian letting his arm on the backrest play with Martius head spikes for a moment;

"You know, i could taste your drink on that inhaler.."  
"Uhuh... want another hit of that?"  
Martius looked into those white framed eyes as he nodded and leaned in for a kiss, their rough lips pressing together with a moan as the turian pulled martius closer, really letting him taste his tongue, they wrestled for a while, moaning quietly in the darkness together, eventually pulling from each other to breathe, his deep voice tempting Martius with an offer he could not refuse;   
"As above so below?"

Martius heard a quiet zip from the males pants, a dark blue length standing up for him in the dark under the table, the smile on the dark turians face seeming even wider as he beckoned him down, his hand on his neck sending Martius face to face with his companions cock, he paused for a moment as he rubbed the smooth leather on his pants, taking in the true size of his offer, moaning as he opened his mouth wide for the turian, letting his own dark tongue slide all the way up to his tip, the strong flavor sending shivers through Martius as he panted and closed his eyes, covering every veined inch of his length with his wet and soft licks, the dark turian only urging him on with his strong arm, leaning back with his jacket open for proper display of his abs, Martius could feel his own length pressing against his armor as he looked up at those seriously defined stomach as he started sucking his thick cock, running his curious fingers around his hips while his lips did what they do best, slowly sliding down over the turians length as he moaned and slurped, letting the tip slip down his throat as he moved a hand up to touch that dark dominant display, his hand gently massaging the turian as he throated his tall pole over and over, panting as he dutifully worked on his cock, his tongue sliding around it as he made sure to give his partner the right impression, pressing his face against his hips as he felt Andros huge ridged length starting to pump out wave after wave of thick cum for him, he did the proper thing and started swallowing every gush of thick seed in his tight throat, groaning with pleasure as he kept that shaft in his mouth, the turian above him letting out a loud moan as he came, a few club patrons turning to squint at him in the darkness, totally unaware of Martius below the table, tenderly licking up every last drop of his cum.  
"Fuck me, thats good stuff..."

Martius giggled as he snuck up from his awkward slump over the turians lap, his tongue searching his lips for any trace of his fragrant love as he spoke;  
"Dont mind if i do... you wanna sleep over at my place tonight, handsome?"

The dark turian took a deep breath as he zipped his thick cock up and kissed Martius without a word, taking his hand as he lead him over towards the stairs, the couple slowly staggered down the steps again as the turian lead Martius through the bustle of the main floor and out the fancy doors, heading off to the left as they both swerved from all the drink, making a zig zag towards the living quarters, Martius pointed over as he leaned against his shoulder while they walked, his finger directing them towards a green sign and an oddly wide hallway, the guardsman searching his pockets for the key as he managed to get the door open for his companion, holding it open politely as he invited his nightly catch.  
"Welcome home."

He slowly strolled in like he owned the place, taking his moment to look over Martius collected trinkets and wall decorations while he changed out of his thick armor, seeing his jacket neatly hung on the hat shelf in the hallway when he came out of his closet, the thin under armor garments leaving little to the imagination as he gently put his hands on his naked shoulders, whispering in his ear in front of his wide bed;  
"What is your name, or should i just call you delicious..."  
He spun around to face him as he smiled and let his name slip from his lips;  
"Andros."  
"Martius."

They both sat down on the bed, his naked arms stretching in the air with a groan as Martius looked over his strong pecs and shoulders.  
"Want me to fuck your ass, Martius?"  
His hand slipped down to squeeze his soft purple rear pressed against the bed as he smiled and looked into his eyes.  
"I was going to ask you the same thing, actually... i have been thinking of giving it to you since i followed you up those steps..."  
"Uhuh, never wasting a single moment, are you?"  
Andros unbuckled his tight leather pants in front of Martius, letting him get an eyeful of his fit blueish black butt as he slipped his clothes off, getting back onto the bed and looking up at Martius with those blue eyes, a big smile on his face as he spread his legs;  
"I could use a good drilling... come on, show me how super secret Csec does it!"

The purple turian felt his member pressing against the thin cloth covering his crotch as he dove down on Andros, licking his thick chest for a moment as he let his hands wander all over the black boys sides and ass, their cocks rubbing together with only a thin barrier between their lust, Martius eventually let his length out to play as he squirmed out of his last piece of clothing, his firm hands grabbing Andros ass, lifting him onto the wet tip of his cock as he looked down at his panting face, Martius growled as he spread those male cheeks around his girth, hilting himself all the way inside Andros as he leaned down for a kiss, softly pumping his tight rump while he moaned and sucked tenderly on Andros wet tongue, a loud gasp escaping Martius as he broke the kiss, growling playfully as he taunted the turian under his heavy hands;  
"I am going to make you come, bitch..."  
"I would love to see you try, fag!"

They both chuckled loudly between moans as he bounced Andros hips deep onto his cock, his shameless moaning growing louder with each thrust of his throbbing length into his hole, their fingers intertwining as Andros moved down to the edge of the bed, giving Martius a clear shot at his plump rear, their big arms wrestling and bulging with their rough ride, Martius looked down at the turians cock wetly slapping against his abs while he fucked his drinking partner, feeling more and more warm precum soaking his hard stomach as he pumped his length into Andros, eventually finding that familiar feeling of pure pleasure washing over him as he exploded in his ass, his wide chest tensing up and giving Andros a prime view of his guard towering over him, the sight sending him over that edge as he came with a growl, his thick blue cock gushing rope after white rope over his abs and pecs, covering him in tasteful contrasts of love as they entered the night together.

Martius slowly woke up from his cumsoaked dreams as he felt a hand sliding down his side over his hip, the strange sensation making him jerk awake with a gasp, propping himself up on his arm as he looked around and down on Andros, his dark face smiling as he talked;  
"Morning, sleepyhead... had some nice dreams?"  
Martius stared at him for a second as the memories came over him like a haze from a thousand years ago, shaking his head a bit as he let out a sigh, letting his tired head drop back down next to his lover as he yawned;  
"Oh... yeah... right... no wonder after last night..."  
Andros chuckled as he caressed the thick turian thighs, his fingers soon finding the throbbing length between Martius legs as he bit his lip and clenched his sore ass, slowly stroking the cock that pushed his button last night.  
"Mmmnngh... Andros...."  
The violet turian pressed his lips against his partner as he tenderly humped his hand, their tongues dancing as their lengths slid against each other again, Andros wrapped his strong grip around them both, squeezing their arousal together as they moaned and panted quietly, enjoying a peaceful morning of male masturbation.

Andros saw the familiar face of his partner slowly making his way over to him as he sat at the bar of the club, a smile stretching across his face as he slammed down another tall drink, turning on his chair to get a good look at his new outfit, clearly inspired by his own with thick leather snug against the handsome turians body, he grabbed another glass and slid it towards Martius as he chuckled and spoke over the music;  
"Well well, look who came in style... how is my favorite fucktoy feeling tonight..."  
A brief blush flowed over his face as he looked around nervously for a second, sitting down on the stool next to Andros as he gulped the whole drink in one go, letting out a loud groan as he tasted the stinging potency of the booze.  
"My you dont mix words do ya... feeling fine and fit in this... figured you might approve."


End file.
